


The Long Mission (and other terrible stories)

by Dumpster_Fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Marking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Keith gets stinky, Knotting, Kosmo can communicate with Keith, Kosmo is sentient, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Publicly horny, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Show of Dominance, Somnophilia, Telepathic Bond, breath play, dominant display, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_Fire/pseuds/Dumpster_Fire
Summary: Repost of "The Long Mission" under a new pen-name that my friend's don't know about. ;)-------Keith takes an alien to his bed for the worst lay of his life, luckily, Kosmo's there to help a fella out.Followed by the continued depraved shenanigans of Keith and Kosmo (and maybe also their friends).





	1. An Ideal Screw

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't fuck your dogs. I don't endorse that. Real live dogs can't consent. 
> 
> Sexy blue telepathic cartoon monster dogs CAN consent! <3
> 
> Also, it should go without saying, but if this it not your thing, don't read it. And really don't come for me.

A light tapping noise echoes after Keith down the hallway, letting him know that Kosmo is following dutifully behind him. 

The alien fort where they have been staying at for the last 2 pheebs is dark and gloomy as ever, the sun being very far away in this system and the people preternaturally adapted to see in the dark. 

Keith heaves a sigh without realizing he’s done it, but the sound perks Kosmo’s ear. The wolf bounds easily forward until he matches Keith’s stride. It isn’t hard; Kosmo is so big now he almost dwarfs Keith.

Gently, Kosmo nudges his head against Keith’s shoulder. _What’s wrong?_

He doesn’t exactly think the words to him, but Keith has shared their unique bond for so long he knows exactly that Kosmo’s mix of questioning concern means.

“Nothing.” Keith says it like he’s surprised Kosmo has even asked.

Kosmo utters a low “ruff,” followed by another questioning feeling.

Keith shrugs. _Too dark here, too lonely. Miss Mom and the others._ At this point, it’s easier to communicate with Kosmo this way.

When they had first met on the back of the space whale, Keith really hated the wolf’s intrusion in his mind. He never hated the wolf himself, just the necessity of this form of communication. He had spent almost as much time trying to teach the creature to speak using his vocal cords as he had tried to get him to fetch a stick. Neither had worked out for him very well. 

Years later and it feels natural now that Kosmo should share in all of Keith’s thoughts and feelings. Well, not every single thought, it’s not an open channel between two minds, but it does provide a form of communication that is instantly, and at times brutally, honest. 

_Cuddle?_ Kosmo offers. Keith hardly has the time to agree before the wolf leans in and teleports them back to their temporary room deep within the fort. 

They had been heading for dinner in the mess hall, but no one will miss them amongst the 200 soldiers living here, and Keith has enough protein bars stashed away in his dresser drawer to make it through to tomorrow. So he strips out of his blade uniform, down to his loose boxers, and lays down with Kosmo curled at his side. A heavy paw weighs down over his chest and Keith pets it absently while he munches on a bar.

He holds the bar between his lips, chewing awkwardly while he unwraps another bar and feeds it to Kosmo. Then he unwraps two more and Kosmo finishes them as quickly as he did the first. 

They pass a few errant thoughts around as they settle into the silence, and soon enough they are both asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith is supposed to be on this planet for a relief mission, but somehow he gets roped into giving combat training to an elite squad of 20 men and women. The planet has been in a state of constant war for two generations in a robot uprising that would put Skynet to shame, and fighting robots just happens to be one of Keith’s extensive specialties. You don’t take down training droids programmed by the Holts without learning a thing or two about demolishing robots.

Keith can’t count the vargas he’s spent on the phone with Pidge discussing tactics and running simulation numbers. She’s tried every way she can think of, so far, to create a virus these sentient robots can’t undo, but nothing’s worked. Yet. Keith is confident she’ll pull through with something, it’s only a matter of time.

Of course, Keith has been saying that for pheebs now. He and Kosmo have been stuck here for nearly 5 pheebs now, and he’s not grown to like the place any more in that time.  
It’s dark and dull and depressing. If not for his constant supply of endorphins from fighting and training, he’d likely be severely depressed.

Of course, he’s not fully alone here either. He has Kosmo, and the wolf does a good job of keeping Keith’s spirits up. But there’s some things even Kosmo can’t help.

Keith holds the corner of his data pad to his lips and taps it a few times, lost in his own thought. The elite squad is running drills and he’s supposed to be watching them, but his eyes skim them over as if he’s blind. 

There’s a vague and nebulous itch that Keith feels more strongly every day. It’s a need for companionship that Kosmo can’t supply for him.

Well… Keith’s eyes briefly roam Kosmo’s long body, with his soft fur and deft tongue… it’s not something Keith would ever ask Kosmo to supply for him. 

He shakes his head before his mind can linger on Kosmo’s tongue – it’s strong in ways Keith has never encountered before – and turns his thoughts back to his team.

There’s one elite member, whose name Keith can’t pronounce, that always stands front and centre in Keith’s formations. He doesn’t seem to do it because he has any particular rank, but more because he seems extra keen to learn. 

Keith settles his gaze on that man. He’s tall even for this race, with strong corded muscles. Their hair all grows to the top of their heads like mohawks, and his in particular is well groomed and a pleasing shade of brown and black. 

The man catches Keith’s eye, and in the split second before he throws himself to the ground for his set of 5 push ups, his face splits into a knowing smirk.

Keith’s mouth quirks at the corners and he steps close enough so that when the man jumps back to his feet Keith has only to lean forward and they’re practically chest to chest.

“Good form, Soldier,” Keith says through his teeth.

He’s not supposed to look Keith in the eyes, but he does. 

“I thought you were checking out my form,” he says just loud enough for Keith to hear. “Sir.”

Keith covers the hitch in his breath with a noncommittal “hmm,” then steps back. He refocuses on the drills and starts grilling the men on their form and inciting them to pick up their pace. Every time his eyes catch that one man’s, he can’t help but hold his gaze and raise an eyebrow suggestively.

As the drills move on to sparring, Kosmo comes up close beside Keith.

_Are you going to mate that one?_ he asks. 

It’s not judgemental. Kosmo has never judged Keith for the amount or variety of men he sleeps with.

Keith hadn’t intended to sleep with anyone here, not during a mission, not on a planet in need of aid, but that was before he was left here on the mission that never ends. 

He shrugs as if to say maybe, but he thinks back, _yes._

~*~*~*~*~*~

It takes three days, and on this planet, days run long, before Keith actually gets the man into bed. They have regular scouting, intel gathering, and fighting duties, aside from Keith’s elite training, and it keeps the soldiers too busy to play.

Kosmo is curled up on the floor when they burst into the room, giggling from whatever passes as alcohol here. Keith is far from drunk, but it’s enough of a placebo affect to make him more giggly than usual. Or maybe he’s just drunk off finally having his hands on someone sexually.

Keith grabs two fistfuls of the man’s jacket and uses it to pull the man after him, lodging himself between the man and the door. It’s a very dominant sort of way to show that Keith wants to be dominated, but the man fails to clue in. 

He kisses Keith soundly, but without the roughness Keith is looking for. He presses close, but he doesn’t hold Keith down or slam him into the wall. 

Keith closes his eyes to hide their sarcastic roll. _Guess it’s another lackluster lay._

He doesn’t mean to broadcast the thought to Kosmo, but judging by the laughing huff coming from the floor, Keith is coming through loud and clear. Some things are just habit.

The sound piques the man’s attention and he pulls back with a wet smacking sound and looks aghast at Kosmo.

“Does he need to be here?”

Keith shrugs. Most people just assume that because Kosmo’s dog-shaped he’s dog-brained and leave him to come and go from the room as he pleases. 

Kosmo looks haughtily at the man and stretches slowly, really milking the reach of his long paws and the curve of his sharp nails over the tiled floor. He stands and then disappears with a flash. 

Keith doesn’t think he’s gone far, but he’s far enough they don’t see him and that’s all the man really needs. They make their way quickly to the bed, shedding armour and clothing in their wake.

Their mouths crash together in that awkward way of first time bed partners, but Keith works through it. This is old hat for him now. Very few make it past their first time.

The man’s cock is thick and beautiful. It’s more curved than many Keith’s seen, which intrigues him. The right angle and this thing might be a godsend. 

It’s fat as hell, though, so Keith reaches for the lube without much foreplay because he’s going to need to be stretched. 

“Holy fuck,” the man gasps, “I’m fucking you?”

The look Keith levels on him is biting. He doesn’t answer so much as plunge a lubed finger into his own asshole and release a low moan unrestrained into the air. The man covers Keith in kisses while Keith slowly works himself open. 

“Bite me,” Keith sighs after a long bout of lapping at his nipples.

The man gasps again. It takes a few tries before he can speak, and when he does he sounds wrecked. “W-Whe-WWhere?” 

“Anywhere.” 

The man adds a light drag of his teeth over Keith’s skin and gnaws lightly along his neck and collarbone. Even when Keith asks him to do it harder he still holds back.

By the time Keith is opened wide, he has a few sorry hickeys lining his skin, and he’s pushing the man down into the bed to show him how it’s done. He gets the man moaning and panting with just a few grinds of his hip and a smattering of well-placed bites. It’s a bad sign, but Keith doesn’t recognize it for the sign that it is until a few minutes later.

Keith slides himself down over his thick dick like he’s been handling more than just his own dick for the last 5 pheebs. He takes a few moments to adjust and then he rides the guy as hard as he can. The angle is perfect and the thickness is everything. Keith’s head tilts back and he moans long and low, the sound stuttering as he drops himself in quick succession. 

He’s just starting to set a good pace, he can feel the tension start to coil around his gut, building towards something better, when suddenly the man is clawing at his arms and pulling him down to the bed.

For a moment, Keith preens. **This** is the treatment he’s been looking for! But then he realizes that’s not what this is. The man hauls Keith up and off his dick, then collapses back into the pillows with a huff.

“Are you… are you done?” There’s judgement and incredulity in Keith’s voice that he cannot and will not hide.

“Yeah. Man. That was great,” the man pants out weak praise. He reaches out and tries to pull Keith into his chest like they’re about to cuddle.

_Oh hell no._

Keith jerks away to sit out of reach. He’s still hard and wanting. He barely even got to feel fucked and it was over. 

_That was hardly even sex and this guy wants to cuddle?_

Keith is outraged. 

He shoots the man a cool glare and says “Well, thanks for dropping by, I guess.” The room turns awkward as the man blinks up at Keith. It takes him a full 30 ticks to catch on, and then he rolls out of bed with an attempt at a smile. 

He dresses lethargically and says something about seeing Keith again soon and then he’s gone.

Kosmo steps out of the bathroom the moment the door closes and taps over to the bed where Keith is pummeling the blankets.

_Fuck! I don’t want my hand, I want to be filled! That bastard._

Keith doesn’t even have any of his good dildos because this was supposed to be a short mission. 

After several long moments of self-pity, Keith realizes he can feel the heat of Kosmo’s gaze, and mind, bearing on him. 

“Sorry, Kosmo. I’m just pissed.”

With Kosmo standing there, eyes on Keith’s naked body, he doesn’t feel right even jerking himself off. Not that he hasn’t done that before with Kosmo around, but this is a little too much.

It’s far too much when Kosmo lays a heavy paw on the mattress and surges forward to sniff between Keith’s legs.

Keith is lying mostly on his stomach, with his dick heavy and pendulous against the mattress, and Kosmo tries to force his nose between his legs and his bed.

“Kosmo!” Keith shouts in surprise. He forces his hip down flat against the bed, cutting Kosmo off but also forcing a moan out of himself. He can’t help the small rock of his hips down into the mattress.

Kosmo doesn’t seem bothered by Keith’s reaction. He just lifts himself higher onto the bed and presses his cold nose against Keith’s thigh and ass crack.

_I want to help,_ Kosmo explains. The weight of his ‘help’ is tinged with desire and Keith doesn’t know what to do with that.

“What?”

Keith doesn’t trust himself to reply telepathically. The form of communication is too honest for this situation.

_Help,_ Kosmo offers again. Keith’s mind fills with images of what that help might be, but he can’t tell if they’re from Kosmo’s influence or his own dirty mind’s. 

Keith can hear Kosmo lick his lips, it’s a wet, filthy sound that makes his hips rut against the mattress again. _God! that tongue,_ Keith thinks.

Kosmo makes an agreeing sound and licks quickly over the curve of Keith’s ass cheek. _I can fill you. I want to fill you._

It’s hard to argue with Kosmo’s desires, and Keith can’t deny that they match up with some desires of his own that he’s been trying hard not to think about the last few years. 

He feels the weight shift on the bed and then Kosmo’s tongue delves in a long line between Keith’s cheeks. Keith moans out his surprise and ruts forward once again. 

The bed shakes with Kosmo jumps onto it. He moves to stand over Keith’s legs and presses his mouth and tongue deeper against his ass.

_I can satisfy you like he couldn’t._ He licks him again and Keith presses his next moan into a pillow.

He wavers for a moment. 

He doesn’t push Kosmo away, or stop the wet tongue as it drags in long strokes along Keith’s spine until he’s nuzzling at Keith’s ear and licking along his neck. Kosmo’s breath sniffs in Keith’s ear just like a dogs; but Kosmo is **not** a dog. He’s a sentient alien who looks like a dog. 

At the end of the day, Keith has fucked any number of different aliens. Kosmo might be his first 4-legged one, but he wouldn’t even make the top 5 strangest fucks. Not with creatures like that tentacle-man he spent a week with on a deserted moon in the running. 

_I really want to be filled,_ Keith concedes.

_Let me fill you._ Kosmo licks in short, powerful bursts over Keith’s pulse and settles his body over Keith’s back. 

It’s all heavy warmth, soft fur, and the bite of claws at his sides and over his arms. There’s also a firm, hot, appendage that fits just between the curve of Keith’s ass. It fills Keith with an unspeakable desire to know that Kosmo is hard and ready for him.

Rather than answer, Keith unleashes the full force of that unnamed desire to Kosmo through their connection. Kosmo gives a happy bark, licking at Keith’s ear, and rutting into his ass.

He ruts Keith down hard enough it forces him into the mattress and punches the breath out of him. He does it again and again until Keith is writhing and lifting his hips to match the pace. 

Kosmo’s tongue doesn’t stop, either. He licks across Keith’s shoulders, along his neck, into his ear, and over his cheeks. He pushes with his snout until Keith turns his head and then he laps over Keith’s lips until they part for him. 

The kiss is awkward, with Keith’s head pulled back at a painful angle, and with Kosmo’s tongue delving so far in Keith almost chokes. But it has it’s allures too. Kosmo’s tongue is strong and feels like sin against Keith’s tongue. It folds and twists in ways Keith had only ever imagined before. Between the kiss and Kosmo’s steady rutting, Keith can hardly gasp for breath.

Keith whines when Kosmo suddenly stands up. 

He turns to look up at the wolf, looking for answers, and he gets them in the form of one sharp, heavy paw descending over his arm and prying it off the bed. The claws scrape against Keith’s skin, almost breaking the skin, and Keith moves with the motion. He flips onto his back and stares up at Kosmo.

_Good boy,_ Kosmo thinks to him.

Keith’s heart in thundering in his chest now. Kosmo could have told him to flip over. He could have used his nose to show Keith what he wanted. Instead, he used his claws. That did something delicious to Keith’s gut, and Kosmo knew it. 

Keith sends another wave of his desire to Kosmo, and it’s returned with a desire that’s being reined back in return for later pleasure. _Be patient._

Kosmo stands proud and erect over Keith and this time he stays standing. He lowers his head and sniffs at Keith’s body, thrusting his cool, wet nose into the soft skin at his arm pits and over his pert nipples. He draws down low enough for Keith to feel the puff of air against his erection, but he moves on with nothing more than a tease.

Keith lifts his hands and buries them into the thick fur of Kosmo’s chest. He only has a moment to feel the smooth, soft fur beneath his fingers before Kosmo straightens over him with a low growl.

Keith snaps his arms back down to the bed in an instant.  
As a reward, Kosmo drags slow and hard against Keith’s nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Then he settles a paw, the claws pricking into Keith’s chest just enough to sting, and returns to his slow examination of Keith’s body.

He noses along Keith’s hips and then breathes deeply between Keith’s legs.

_You smell delicious._

Keith is weak to this particular mixture of pain and praise and it knocks a small, proud, hum out of him. That hum turns into a load groan when Kosmo licks up the underside of Keith’s dick, flicking his tongue over the tip the same way he did to Keith’s nipple. 

Kosmo sets in along Keith’s cock, then. He licks and licks as he pleases, dragging that long, wet, rough tongue along every vein and seam until Keith feels wild. It feels amazing, but with just licks it’s not quite enough to build towards anything else. He wants release, not to just plateau on never-ending pleasure. 

He knows it’s a bad idea, but Keith can’t help himself. He reaches down to try and grasp himself, give his dick the pressure it’s begging for.

Kosmo stops him with a growl before he even reaches himself, just like Keith knew he would.

What surprises him is that Kosmo turns and wraps his jaw around the meat of Keith’s thigh. His teeth sink into Keith’s leg, threatening to puncture skin.

Keith’s hand goes limp again and he lies completely still for a long time. His heart pounds and his blood races to his dick. The danger of Kosmo’s teeth is a rush and Keith reels in its wake.

Kosmo waits until he is sure Keith is pliant and repentant, and then he moves and drags Keith’s leg gently to the side. 

Keith moves obediently and keeps his leg propped open once Kosmo releases him. He waits for Kosmo to take the other leg into his mouth before he moves it, letting Kosmo position his legs wide and open as the wolf likes.

A heavy paw holds both legs in place, and then without warning, Kosmo fucks into Keith’s already wide asshole with his tongue.

Keith screams from surprise and his body shoots into a sitting position without permission from his brain. Immediately, he realizes his mistake and flops back down to the bed before Kosmo can really start his growl.

“Fuck!” Keith cries, long and drawn out over the vowels. Kosmo rumbles in return and fucks his tongue harder into Keith. 

Keith struggles to stay still, he has the urge to touch Kosmo, to wrap his legs around the wolf’s head and pull him close. His legs tremble under sharp claws as Kosmo hits his most sensitive areas with dextrous laps of his tongue. 

“God Kosmo! Fill me. Fuck me, fill me, please,” Keith pants, his eyes shut tight, his whole body tense. 

_I want this, I want this, I want this,_ Keith sends to Kosmo, letting the idea of Kosmo filling him flow through to his friend. 

Kosmo growls, but this time it’s all desire and no threat. He fucks into Keith a few more times then carefully lifts his paws from Keith’s thighs and stands up. 

His sharp claws just barely miss Keith’s throbbing erection before digging into Keith’s hip and turning Keith back onto his stomach. Keith moves obediently and lies still.

For a moment, when Keith feels Kosmo’s nose shuffle between his legs again, he thinks the wolf is going to tongue-fuck him some more. What Kosmo really does, is nudges his snout underneath Keith’s body and lifts Keith with a quick jerk. 

He lifts Keith’s hips high, making Keith scream and scramble for the bed, and he drops him just as suddenly. Keith gets the message and he pulls himself to his hands and knees. 

Kosmo stands over Keith’s body so that the end of his long fur tickles along the full length of Keith’s bare back. His front paws extend over Keith’s shoulders, and his back paws dig into the bed beside Keith’s knees.

Keith shudders and swallows hard at the feeling of being dwarfed. Kosmo is huge, and strong, and could absolutely wreck Keith if he so wanted. 

He ruts against Keith’s ass again, just enough so Keith’s knees dig into the mattress. 

A paw lands on the centre of Keith’s back and he flies down to his elbows. He feels another press and he lowers himself further, pressing his ear to the pillow.

His ass is up and exposed. It’s thrilling and embarrassing and submissive. 

Kosmo leaves his paw as a heavy reminder of Keith’s place. There’s no warning before he slips into Keith’s gaping hole. He fills Keith like nothing else, pressing both deep and wide. Just when Keith thinks he’s fully seated, he presses further. Keith keens at the feeling.

Kosmo pulls out slowly.

That marks the end of the wolf’s gentleness. He slams back into Keith and starts up an inhuman pace that has Keith reaching out to hold the headboard, just to keep himself from being thrown up the bed. The suddenness that Keith goes from over-full to empty is shocking. Each thrust knocks a groan out of him.

Each thrust also lights him on fire. His prostate is abused deliciously, as is his rim. Keith doesn’t even think to put a hand to himself because he knows he won’t need it. 

It takes a long time before Keith is comfortable enough with Kosmo’s rough pace to voice his encouragement.

“ **Fuck Kosmo**! You’ve – you’ve been fucking – **FUCK**! – holding out on me-me,” he pauses to scream. “Fuck me, Kosmo, fuck. Give it to me. Pin me down.”

_I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch_ his mind cycles on repeat. 

_You are,_ Kosmo thinks back. It’s an encompassing thought: like Kosmo’s known that Keith belongs to him for much too long. Like he’s only now doing something about it because Keith’s taken too long to come around on his on. 

Keith wants to say he’s sorry, but Kosmo pitches forward and slams even harder and faster, obliterating every thought from Keith’s mind. Kosmo’s knot starts to expand, and he uses the extra force to thrust the knot through the tight ring of Keith’s hole. 

This is exactly what Keith has always wanted. 

He likes to feel dominated. He likes to be forcefully wrecked and overpowered. Used. 

He’s never found such a good candidate as a 400 lbs cosmic wolf. 

Kosmo settles his powerful jaws and sharp teeth over Keith’s shoulder and bites just enough to sink into the skin.

Keith’s orgasm slams through him without warning, painting over his stomach and into his blankets. Kosmo barks as Keith clenches around his knot. He fits it in once more and then grinds into Keith, milking his prostate of any remaining orgasm.

Kosmo empties into Keith in long, thick bursts that blind Keith into a state well beyond oversensitivity. 

A gentle tongue licks over the wound on Keith’s shoulder as Kosmo relaxes around Keith and sinks gently down to lay comfortably over his friend.

“What the **fuck** buddy?” Keith heaves. 

The response Keith gets doesn’t translate well into words, it’s best description would be _;P._ The smug bastard.

After a moment, they tilt to the side so that Kosmo doesn’t weigh too heavily over Keith. Keith falls asleep using Kosmo as both pillow and blanket, still attached to the wolf’s massive knot.


	2. Anger is Unbe-cumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a cranky, cranky boy who gets the anger fucked out of him by everyone's favourite wolf Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help the terrible, terrible pun in the chapter title!
> 
> I wrote most of this today and it's un-beta'd so please disregard any and all typos.

“This is the fucking mission that never goddamn ends!!” Keith screams with an angry growl. He ends his transmission with Pidge, but not before seeing her flinch at her screen at his sudden and brutal anger. 

Another test of another computer virus fails. The robot’s have changed their methods since Keith’s arrival and they no longer attack in the open. No, now they monitor Keith’s movements and attack where he isn’t. He’s lost a dozen good fighters in the last week and it feels like his fault.

The supply drop from Zethrid that was bombed down on entry feels like his fault too. That was just this morning and it still stings on Keith’s mind like an open wound.

The cafeteria was out of the sweet local vegetable that Keith likes. They still had plenty of other food, but it’s tart and bitter and Keith can see the other soldiers gnawing on the sweet orange thing and he counts it as one of the losses for the day. Keith has to work to try and not take it as a personal affront, but it’s harder than it should be.

All of this and more has been adding up inside Keith all morning, so he’s primed and ready for a meltdown the moment the test goes wrong.

“I just want to fucking get off this quiznacking planet and never think about this quadrant again,” Keith snaps, all teeth, in a short recorded mission to Krolia. “Find me a solution.” 

He kicks at the wall and receives a stinging ache up his leg for the effort. He adds it to the list of everything that’s gone wrong and stalks off to his bedroom.

Soldiers melt into thin air when they see him approaching, his glare murderous and his jaw set in a way that means violence.

He locks himself away in his room and screams. He screams every way that he can scream, both audibly and inaudibly. 

He didn’t really mean it to be a call to Kosmo, but after 30 more seconds of pacing his room and Kosmo hasn’t shown up to see what’s wrong, Keith starts adding that to his list as well.

“Doesn’t even care…” he mutters accusatorily to himself. He throws a punch to the wall and catches himself at the last second, aiming a glancing blow over the closet door. The door bounces back and hits him in the nose and Keith goes rolling back with a new string of curses.

~*~*~*~*~

Kosmo is on the other side of the compound when Keith screams, and even from this distance, it’s loud. It slams into his mind, full of anger, but there’s no pain mixed in so Kosmo ignores it for the moment. He’s three-quarters the way through unloading the one load of supplies that did make it through the robots’ surprise attack, and he waits for it to finish before he pops back to their room.

The mood in the room is foul when Kosmo lands.

Keith is pacing and clawing at his hair and clothes like they’ve offended his family somehow. He’s muttering to himself, his body language is all thinly contained rage, and the emotions rolling out of his mind are practically poisonous.

Kosmo hasn’t seen Keith in a rage like this since the war.

He steps forward with his head down, thinking to nuzzle Keith gently towards the bed. _Hi sweetie_ , he thinks with a soothing trickle of emotions.

Keith shoves Kosmo’s head away and turns from his, his thoughts leaking betrayal and anger. “Took you long enough.”

Kosmo straightens.

That’s how he wants to play this?

It takes the wolf only a few seconds to suss out the situation. He raises himself to his full height. It’s an impressive sight, and he can see the way Keith stills as he watches from the corner of his eye. 

Kosmo is large and dominating like this. His head is high, his ears are perked, and looking ever-so-slightly down on Keith. 

Keith turns to meet Kosmo head on and even just that seems to take some of the wind out of his sails. “Hey…” there’s a hint of regret in his voice, but it’s too late for that.

Kosmo lowers himself into a crouch with a low, threatening growl.

“H-hey… buddy… I didn’t mean it…” Keith sounds worried, and that’s good. He should be.

Kosmo is about to wreck him.

He lunges with a snap of teeth and throws Keith backwards onto the bed. Kosmo lands solidly, pointedly, on top of the man with a searing look in his eyes. 

He licks into Keith’s mouth before Keith has a chance to try and say something else, and he runs a paw down Keith’s chest. The rip of fabric under his claws is a beautiful sound so he does it again.

Keith writhes in anger and desire beneath him, and Kosmo doesn’t bother to wait to see which one will reign supreme. Instead, he steals the breath from Keith’s lungs with his tongue.

Once Keith is panting and starting to give under Kosmo’s heavy weight, the wolf pulls back and sets his teeth to Keith’s blade uniform. It rips to tatters within moments and he steps back from the bed to do the same to the pants.

Keith watches, motionless from the bed, his eyes glinting heat. Desire has won out, Kosmo can feel it burning and coiling off him in droves.

Kosmo smirks, just for the excuse to bear his long, sharp teeth for Keith, he lowers his head slow enough he earns an audible gulp. He gathers a bundle of fabric between his teeth, almost in slow motion, then tears it away with a casual flick of his head. 

Keith is already hard and throbbing.

He pushes Keith down onto his stomach with all the roughness he knows Keith craves. His heavy paws cross over Keith’s back, his claws digging hard enough into Keith’s soft flesh that the man makes a soft noise of pain and his skin turn pink beneath Kosmo’s claws. It keeps Keith from moving, which is exactly what Kosmo wants. 

He pins Keith to the bed and buries his snout in Keith’s ass without warning. He licks at the salty, musty flavour of Keith’s balls and taint before focusing on the tight ring of muscles.

Last time, Keith had been stretched by fingers and another creatures cock, but this time he would have no such luxury. Kosmo is going to open him on his tongue, and there is only so much a wolf can do with his tongue; but he’ll get Keith sopping, dripping wet, and open him the rest of the way on his cock. 

Then Kosmo’s going to fuck the bad attitude out of him, if it’s the last thing he does. 

Kosmo tells Keith an approximation of his plan telepathically and Keith moans and writhes in response. “Yes, Kosmo, please. Fuck me hard.”

Keith doesn’t yet know the meaning of hard. But he will.

Kosmo opens Keith by degrees, teasing his tongue in and around the edge of muscle, fucking just the smallest bit in. Keith moans for more, and he’s already begging through their telepathic link. He’s a slut for Kosmo’s cock and it’s only their second time. 

Kosmo would be proud of that fact if he weren’t so busy teaching Keith a lesson. 

Keith’s hips churn beneath Kosmo. At first Kosmo can deter it easily with a press of his sharp claws along Keith’s spine, but after a while Keith’s hips before more insistent. Keith’s hard cock is trapped beneath him on the bed, and rolling his hips is a pleasing compliment to Kosmo’s strong tongue.

But this is not a punishment if Keith enjoys himself too well, and it will be no fun for Kosmo if it’s over too quickly. So each time Keith begins to rut himself against the mattress, Kosmo stops his attack on Keith’s ass until Keith stills. A few times Kosmo has to add a threating bite to Keith’s ass cheek to get his point across. 

Keith’s skin is pale and fragile. His ass is quickly covered in neat pinpricks of red where Kosmo’s teeth have sunk in. He’s so unbelievably breakable, and yet he is strong – he has taken down every enemy to ever cross his path. He takes all of Kosmo’s length and his considerable knot without complaint, and yet 3, maybe 4, good bites from Kosmo’s sharp jaw and the young half-galran would be no more. 

Kosmo licks soothingly over Keith’s ass after one particularly hard bite, then returns to fucking him open. 

His tongue undulates inside of Keith until Kosmo can pinpoint the source of Keith’s greatest pleasure. He knows he’s found it when Keith’s body jolts beneath him, and his mind shoots a burst of pleasure over to Kosmo. 

Kosmo attacks it. He pulls and licks at Keith’s rim with every pass, stretching him wider and looser, then targets at that little bundle of nerves with every quick pass of his tongue. He has to use to weight to keep Keith from rolling his hips, then, because Keith quickly loses the ability to govern himself. He moans and chants nonsense while his mind is a steady stream of _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Kosmo! Fuck!_

Keith sobs into the mattress as gasps for air, but Kosmo doesn’t slow or relent. He fucks his tongue into Keith with a sole determination and it’s not long before Keith loses himself completely. He shouts as he releases a hot load into the blankets, then makes a series of short outbursts as Kosmo’s tongue still does not rest. 

“Fuck, Kosmo, no, **FUCK!!** It’s too – it’s too – oh fuuuuck!” His mind rages with similar drivel and Kosmo ignores it all. He keeps fucking Keith at the same pace, through his over-sensitivity, until Keith goes from begging him to stop to begging him to never end this. 

Keith goes limp and loose once he finally stops fighting Kosmo’s pleasurable assault. Where moments ago he was white-knuckled fisting into the blankets, now he is draped over the covers like a dead fish. The only sign that Keith’s still online is the punched out little whimpers he makes each time Kosmo’s tongue slides against his prostate. 

This is just how Kosmo wants him, and the wolf covers the young man in praises. 

_You’re so good, now, so beautiful. So sweet and tasty for me. And you’re going to feel amazing around me._

Kosmo pulls back finally and looks down to inspect his handiwork. Keith is spread out over the bed. His back is pooled with sweat and his hair is a mess. His back and ass are lined with small red dots. All of it is Kosmo’s doing, and the wolf can’t help but relish in the view.

It doesn’t last long, however, because Keith is already whining for more.

_Needy bitch_ Kosmo notes, but not without some pride.

He takes Keith by the thigh and gently pulls him down the bed so his legs fall over the edge and onto the floor. He’s careful not to actually hurt Keith, though he can’t help running his sharp teeth along the inside of Keith’s sensitive thigh as he drops the leg. He knows Keith loves that kind of show of power. 

One last nose over Keith’s asshole, checking that he’s dripping wet and as loose as a tongue can make him before Kosmo steps over him and lines up. Keith is warm and pliant under Kosmo and he opens to Kosmo’s hard cock with relative ease. 

Kosmo slides in and out twice, checking the give of Keith’s ass, making sure his spit and the natural lubrication of his dick is enough. Then he slams into Keith without warning. 

Though Keith doesn’t speak, he is loud. He moans and grunts with each of Kosmo’s thrusts.

Kosmo claws scrape along Keith’s back as his hindlegs jackhammer him inside the waiting body below him. Keith turns his head to the side and lays uselessly, taking everything Kosmo has to give him. He makes a pretty picture under the large wolf, and Kosmo tells him so by dragging a claw slowly down his cheek and along his neck.

_My pretty little bitch_ he thinks sweetly, still tearing into Keith’s ass like a demon. _Have you learned your lesson yet?_ Kosmo asks. 

Keith replies with a general sense of confusion.

_What’s your place?_

Keith groans. _Right here,_ he answers.

_Where?_

“Right here, beneath you. Like your bitch.”

Kosmo fills Keith’s mind with blinding praise. That’s right, he knows his pace now, here on Kosmo’s cock.

Keith writhes as his second orgasm builds under Kosmo’s harsh pace. It’s not as easy to come this time, despite the fact that his hips are certainly rocking against the blankets now. Where Kosmo had first fucked him into submission, Keith starts to fight back again.

Frustration starts to roll off Keith’s mind, and he fists his hands back into the blankets.

“Come on, come on,” he grits out through his teeth, his body tensing as he tries to will another orgasm to fruition. The frustration and anger mix through Keith’s mind and body like oil over water, riding the intense pleasure that’s crashing through him. 

Kosmo feels it all surging through him, in the way his body coils and writhes, and the way he clenches, trying to milk Kosmo for all the pleasure he’s got. 

Kosmo helps by moving his paws over Keith’s arms and pinning him more thoroughly to the bed. He rises up on his haunches and fucks Keith even harder, letting the blinding pleasure override the building frustration. He sniffs down at Keith’s ear, licks his face, and gnaws at his shoulders. 

_You’re **mine**! Always. **Mine!**_

Keith whimpers. “Yours” he moans into the blankets. 

He’s beautifully docile like this, and Kosmo licks his cheek in reward. He’s also perfectly tight and wet, and soon it’s more than Kosmo can take. Kosmo’s knot expands quickly and he races to feed it all inside Keith’s tight little body. 

Keith cries out weakly as the knot lodges into place, and he tears up as Kosmo continues to rock into him. Moments later, Kosmo fills Keith with every drop of his hot spend. He keeps rocking into Keith, keeps biting and licking him until Keith screams again and paints the bedsheets a second time. 

All of his anger expels with his orgasm, and Keith shares one strong thought of complete satisfaction before he promptly passes out on the bed below him. 

Kosmo covers Keith’s body gently with his own until his knot goes down, then he gently rolls Keith into a dry patch of the bed with his muzzle, before jumping onto the bed himself and curling up at Keith’s side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? This one was more from Kosmo's perspective, which was surprisingly fun to write!
> 
> I think Keith really learned his lesson here. Will he remember it, or will he have to learn it again? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Who's to say?
> 
> I have a couple of things half-planned for my next horny-thon, but I'm not against hearing other people's ideas if you've got something to shoot my way. (Heads up: I probably won't take any Klance prompts because 1: there's a lot of Klance+Kosmo fics already, and because 2: I fear posting this kinda stuff with a Klance tag, ya know?)
> 
> Edit: I thought I checked this fic properly when I posted, but apparently I left the last, like, 4 paragraphs in italics. WHOOPS!! I write with the HTML coding in my actual word document (like “< I >” etc) so it’s kinda hard to catch every one lol!


	3. Possession is 9/10ths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo teaches Keith a lesson about taking him for granted and also about kissing other aliens.

Keith has been in a piss-poor mood for 2 weeks with no end in sight. The planet drags on him. It’s dark, and cold, and futile. It leaves him wanting to tear his hair out in frustration. The thrill of the fight, and the reliable endorphin rush that comes with it, is no longer enough to keep his mood elevated. He’s not even in the mood to fuck, and if that’s not the surest proof there’s something up, then nothing is. 

Possibly the worst part is that he’s a leader and an ambassador to this planet. So he can’t go around snapping at every single idiot (which, at last count, was everyone within sight) or punching through doors willy-nilly. The end result is that he and Kosmo are a little bit at odds with each other. 

Kosmo is Keith’s only equal here, and they share a silent communication; so when Keith gets mad, Kosmo doesn’t hear the end of it. His mind gets flooded with ire and vitriol until Keith is either distracted or he wears himself out.

It’s not Keith’s finest moment, he will admit, and he really doesn’t mean to do it, but he can’t help himself. And Kosmo takes it well. He’s been with Keith long enough to know how to wait out a mood. Though Kosmo’s thoughts have been rather curt the last few days. And he’s been spending more time alone than usual.

But it’s nothing that Keith can’t smooth out later, he’s sure.

Then a miracle happens. Pidge has a breakthrough and delivers onto Keith a virus to end all viruses. It has to be uploaded directly into the robots’ motherboard, but once there it can’t be removed, and it will continuously re-write itself to contain and demolish any artificial intelligence it encounters. Pidge has effectively un-created AI, and she cackles from halfway across the universe as she explains the process to Keith. 

It takes them a day to come up with a plan, and 2 days to execute it, but only about 15 minutes to know it’s successful. Planet-wide, the robots crumble to the ground in perfect unison; it’s enough to make Keith’s arms prickle with goosebumps, it’s so beautiful. 

The celebration lasts through the night and well into the next day, and it includes every man, woman, and child of this planet, regardless of rank. 

Keith is kissed by no less than 30 different people, 2 or 3 of whom pull him into dark corners for some more thorough gratification. Kosmo is also thanked; he is given pets rather than kisses, though a few of the children bury their faces in his neck and make loud smacking noise before reappearing with large grins and giggles. 

The alcohol flows freely, and the infectious excitement is as heady and intoxicating as the rest, so by mid-afternoon when Keith stumbles back to his room he can’t exactly say for sure whether he is buzzed, still drunk, or just high on life. 

What he **does** know is that he has done well, that he is leaving soon, that his body feels light and airy. He also knows that he would feel even better with something thick and meaty between his legs. 

The thought of having Kosmo fuck every inch of tension out of his body before the long-ass flight back to the Marmora HQ is enough for Keith to leave the party still in progress and fumble through the dimly lit halls back to his room. 

He expects to find Kosmo curled up on his spot on the floor or in the bed, but the wolf is nowhere to be found. “Kosmo?” he calls into the empty room, then again _Kosmo?_ There’s no answer that Keith can hear or feel, but he shrugs it off and starts the process of undressing. His armour falls heavily to the floor, followed by the soft swish of his Blade robes. 

It’s funny that Kosmo’s not here, Keith thinks to himself as he crawls naked onto his bed, his body already thrilling with anticipation. He hasn’t seen the wolf for hours, in fact the last he remembers of his friend is from midnight. They had rang in the start of a new day, the first in recent memory without interruption from their robot overlords, with toasts and cheers and enough kisses to make Keith’s head spin. But he clearly remembers Kosmo in the mix, covered in small mohawked children, and looking a bit harried. A moment later there had been that ozone-smell Kosmo leaves behind when he transports and Keith had just assumed the wolf had gone to bed.

Of course, that was hours ago. If he’d gone to sleep, he’d surely be up and about by mid-morning and it was now long past that.

Keith would just have to call him back to help a friend out. 

The _Kosmo!!!_ that Keith sends out is full of heat and desire, and he shivers at just the thought of Kosmo’s response to such a call. His blood’s already pumping and he’s feeling good, so he grabs for his lube (which is getting tragically low – thank **god** he’s leaving soon!) and hums to himself as he starts to prep.

He thinks about the soft, smooth caress of Kosmo’s fur across his back and along the back of his legs, and about the prickling pain of Kosmo’s claws against his skin, clawing down his back before being soothed by the gentle brush of fur. He slowly enters himself and starts to stretch his rim as he thinks about how large Kosmo is. How good the wolf is at putting him in his place and then fucking all reason out of him. 

That’s not even to mention his tongue. **Fuck** that tongue! Keith could worship that tongue. It finds every crevice that could possibly hold pleasure and then works it until Keith is senseless. Fuck!

Keith whimpers a little into his pillow and adds another finger.

_Kosmo!! Need you!_ The thought is dripping in lustful energy and Keith knows Kosmo can’t deny it. He waits for the telltale sounds and smells of Kosmo’s flash, but after a moment it still doesn’t come. “Please, Kosmo,” Keith whimpers into his pillow. He scissors himself, but it’s not enough to fit Kosmo yet. He wants Kosmo here though, wants Kosmo’s tongue to help stretch him open. Wants the cold shock of Kosmo’s nose against the back of his neck before the wolf nibbles along the line of his throat, right over his carotid. 

He sends another thought out as far as he can reach with his mind, showing Kosmo what he’s missing and what’s waiting for him back in their room. 

Keith plants his face entirely into his pillow and reaches his other hand behind him, teasing the index finger in to join his two others. He just needs to get it in and then he can really stretch himself. Get himself open wide enough to take all of Kosmo and his knot. 

Oh his knot! That’s a nice thought. 

Keith has always been a bit of a size queen, but he’s never been railed as hard, as wide, or as deep as Kosmo has. It’s sublime, and knowing precisely how much Kosmo likes it as well is all the better. Keith likes the feedback he gets from Kosmo, sharing in the wolf’s pleasure while he’s drowning in his own is a unique experience. 

It all adds up to the fact that Keith is hopelessly addicted to his friend’s cock, and has no plans of ever going without it again. Just the thought of it makes Keith burning hot and desperate.

Speaking of which… where the **hell** is Kosmo?! Shouldn’t he be here by now?

Keith calls out with his mind again, only this time he keeps it open in a steady stream, begging Kosmo. _Please, Kosmo, please, I’m so open and ready for you. Just for you. Waiting for you. Please, please, god I want you to fill me. Now! Fill me and knot me, Kosmo, Please!_

The door to their rooms slides open then and Kosmo steps lightly through it, his claws clicking lightly against the tiled floor with each step. 

Keith turns to the noise and whimpers when he sees the large wolf looming in the entranceway.

Kosmo’s bright eyes sweep the entire bedroom, then they sweep over Keith, sprawled naked on the bed with his ass in the air like he’s waiting to be fucked (because he is). Kosmo turns from Keith as if there’s nothing to see here and walks over to the corner where he usually sleeps.

“Kosmo,” Keith says faintly, his voice caught between wanting to speak and wanting to moan deeply. 

Kosmo makes no indication he hears Keith. Instead, he circles his spot a few times and lowers himself down to lay in his corner. His side is turned towards Keith so that when he lays his head down over his paws he is aimed at Keith over on the bed, but the indifference in his eyes says that this is just a coincidence. 

Keith sends over a thought full of his confusion. He stretches himself more and moans into the pillow. He angles himself to make a tempting show for Kosmo, but the wolf just sends a disinterested _Do as you like._

The though Keith sends in return is obscene. It’s a clear question of _Don’t you want this?_ and the images of all the things Keith wants done to him, in order of importance. 

_After the way you’ve behaved this last week?_ Kosmo ends his thought with a scoffing noise. 

Oh yeah? Well two can play that game, Keith thinks to himself. He turns a little more on the bed, so that Kosmo can get a clear shot of his fingers plunging into himself. He works his hips as he stretches himself further, almost wide enough now to accommodate the massive wolf cock waiting for him on the other side of the room. He also lets his pleasure get a little more vocal, his moans ending in tempting whines that say it’s good, but not good enough. 

Keith sends more thoughts Kosmo’s way. Thoughts about how good it feels to have Kosmo’s tongue inside him, or how thick and delicious Kosmo’s knot is. Keith hears shuffling behind him and for a moment he thinks he’s won, but a glance over his shoulder drops the proud grin from his face. Kosmo was just adjusting his position, not moving to join Keith on the bed.

Well. 

If he isn’t going to join Keith, then Keith will have to join him.

“Come on, Kosmo,” Keith tries one more time, pleading in a sweet tone. “I’m sorry I was a brat. I promise to be good for you.”

Kosmo huffs a response, but when Keith looks again he can see Kosmo’s eyes are trained on him now. His ears are perked in Keith’s direction as well.

Keith pulls his fingers free from himself with a small whine, then crawls off the bed and onto the floor. 

The floor is cold on his naked skin, and he feels oddly exposed away from the safety of his blankets. It’s good, though. It makes him feel submissive, and that’s just what he likes.

“I’m sorry, Kosmo. Let me make it up to you,” Keith asks. He crawls across the floor over to Kosmo, keeping his head down until he’s just inches away.

Kosmo’s head is up and alert, his eyes are focused on Keith. He doesn’t make any move, but he doesn’t show any signs that Keith is unwelcome, either.

_Please, Kosmo?_ Keith begs.

A slight tilt to his head is all Keith gets, but it’s enough. Keith leans forward and buries his hands in the soft fur at Kosmo’s neck. His face follows. He nuzzles Kosmo and pets at him, then he lines that proud snout in quick little kisses. 

Kosmo says nothing and shows no sign of acknowledging Keith’s presence, except for one hind leg that lifts up and digs sharp claws into the meat of Keith’s arm. Keith hisses as Kosmo drags his arm down, away from the wolf’s neck and over to his belly. 

“Is this what you want?” Keith asks, scratching both of his hands into the short hair of Kosmo’s undersides. He works lower in circles until Kosmo shifts to accommodate him, showing more of his belly and lifting his leg to grant Keith access even lower.

Kosmo’s cock is hard, though it’s only partly unsheathed. This close up, it looks impossibly large, and Keith thinks that maybe he didn’t stretch himself enough. 

He rubs closer and closer, until his hands clasp around the base and start to massage along Kosmo’s length. More unsheathes, until Kosmo is long and hard in the cool bedroom air.

Keith’s mouth waters to look at it. It’s huge, and he knows how good it is. It’s a darker shade of blue that Keith would have imagined, and it’s slick under his hands. He wraps his hands around it and starts to rub. 

He expects Kosmo to move, to thrust into Keith’s hands, but he doesn’t. He stays still, and the only sign he makes that he’s enjoying this (besides the hardness between Keith’s fingers) is that Kosmo rolls more fully to his side and lifts his hind leg a little higher. 

_How do I make it up to you?_ Keith asks, his eyes glued to the way the slick blue flesh moves beneath his hands. He wants Kosmo to tell him what to do. Kneeling here at the massive wolf’s side is not enough, Keith realizes, he wants Kosmo’s command.

The command comes in the form of an image, followed by a strong sense of desire that may or may not come entirely from Kosmo. Whether his own desire or the wolf’s, Keith is quick to follow orders, and descends on Kosmo’s cock with an open mouth.

He can’t hope to take all of it, not in one go, but he takes as much as he can and sucks hard. The taste is not what Keith is expecting, it’s less salty than most dicks Keith’s encountered, and it tastes good. He squeezes with his hand and some of the slickness from Kosmo’s cock rushes to meet his lips and Keith drinks it down, swallowing around the thick girth in his mouth. 

Scratch that, it tastes fucking amazing and Keith can’t get enough. He bobs his head and sucks hard, working both hands in conjunction with his mouth to please his wolf. 

He can feel the pleased emotions rolling off Kosmo. _You’re doing good, pup,_ Kosmo praises. He sends a thought that can only be described as a loving admiration of Keith’s tongue, and that’s all Keith needs. He pulls back just enough to lave at Kosmo’s length with the flat of his tongue, digging the tip of his tongue along the head, and leaning down to lap at the base where Kosmo’s knot will soon grow. 

_Good, Keith, good,_ Kosmo praises, opening his mind and letting his thoughts pour, unadulterated, into Keith. _You look good like this, kneeling before me. You’re a perfect little bitch for me, treating me right for the first time in weeks. Look at you. You look like you were made to suck my cock._

At that, Keith swallows Kosmo down again, opening his jaw as wide as it will go to accommodate Kosmo’s size. He half-gags himself on Kosmo’s swollen cock, and then he does it again and again until his throat becomes used to the abuse. 

The need to please Kosmo is overwhelming, and he can feel how pleased Kosmo is through his entire body. The knowledge is thrumming through his veins like adrenaline. 

He swallows back a moan as well as a mouthful of spit and slick. It’s tasting better than ever the hornier Keith gets. And by god Keith is horny. 

He’s never felt so submissive without being physically held down before. It’s exhilarating. All this time, and Kosmo’s been the perfect lay all along. It never ceases to amaze him.

Kosmo makes a contented noise as Keith settles into a good rhythm. Knowing he’s doing well, that Kosmo is enjoying it, makes Keith want to do even better. There’s not much room in his mouth, but he does his best to move his tongue in a wet massage as he bobs. He’s rewarded with more of that Kosmo-taste and he swallows it down happily.

Though he’s focused on Kosmo, Keith can help but shift his hips. He’s still almost painfully erect, and his ass is missing the full feeling of his fingers. His own cock hangs pendulously in the air and bounces in time as he rocks his hips with the rhythm of his mouth and hands.

Keith doesn’t notice Kosmo turn his head, but he does notice the cold nose against his ass cheek moments before Kosmo licks a strip from Keith’s balls to his ass crack. Keith moans when Kosmo does it again, and his eyes roll back in their sockets as the strong tongue begins to lap quickly at his hole.

For a moment he loses his rhythm, but a sharp claw from Kosmo’s back leg running carefully along the side of his head reminds Keith of the task at hand. He groans around Kosmo’s cock. The wolf is fucking him with his tongue now and it’s delicious in a way that short circuits Keith’s brain. 

But this is about Kosmo. It’s about making up for Keith’s shitty behaviour the last few weeks, and it’s about making Kosmo feel amazing. So Keith takes a deep breath, loosens all of his throat, and throws himself down on the hard blue cock. 

It’s not Keith’s first time deep-throating, but it is by far the largest dick he’s had this far down his throat. It’s very hard to breath, so he does it in bursts. He takes Kosmo down as far and as fast as he can, until his vision starts to blur, and then he pulls back and suckles at the tip until he can catch his breath. Kosmo practically howls with delight each time Keith reflexively swallows against the intrusion, and he showers Keith in good thoughts. 

It doesn’t take long before Kosmo’s knot is starting to swell before Keith’s very eyes. He doesn’t dare take it in his mouth, there’s only a small chance it won’t hurt him or Kosmo and it’s not something he wants to risk. So Keith clamps his hands down around it and sucks hard enough that Kosmo yelps. Moments later, Keith’s mouth is full to overflowing and he can’t drink down Kosmo’s cum fast enough. 

He keeps his lips around the tip and his hands around the knot, mimicking being locked together, while Kosmo’s tongue starts to get more adventurous. The wolf is panting as he licks Keith, still coming down from his own high. Hot breath and flying spittle track between Keith’s legs, collecting on his balls and dripping down his thighs. He’s helpless to stop the motion of his hips now, his cock dripping onto the floor as Kosmo begins to eat him out.

It doesn’t take long for Kosmo to reach deep inside and find his sweet spot. It makes Keith gag and whine on Kosmo’s dick.

Surprisingly, Kosmo doesn’t attack his prostate like normal. He skirts it, flirts with it, and pulls away. It’s a tease, and another form of punishment. 

The moment the knot goes down Kosmo jumps up and out of Keith’s reach. It’s dizzying how fast Keith goes from having both orifices full to being alone on his knees on the hard, cold floor. He looks up as Kosmo stands in front of him, baring his teeth again.

_Down._

Keith goes down to his elbows and with another growl goes down further until his face presses against the floor tiles. Another growl has Keith showing his neck. 

Keith’s mind floods with images of him kissing the locals during their partying; the images are vivid and suffused with jealousy and possession. 

Kosmo bends his head to sniff along Keith’s neck, then he holds his teeth gently (but pointedly) over Keith’s throat. _Mine_ , Kosmo thinks, but at this point the message is unnecessary. Keith gulps and nods. The sharp teeth are instantly replaced by a soothing tongue.

Kosmo nudges Keith back up onto his hands and knees, then plunges his tongue into Keith’s waiting mouth. It’s not really a kiss, it’s more like a test, and Keith can feel how pleased Kosmo is that Keith’s mouth tastes like wolf cum and not alien kisses.

“I’m sorry, Kosmo, I didn’t…” Keith stammers when he’s given a moment to breath. _I didn’t realize we were exclusive_ he thinks, honestly. _I didn’t know it was wrong._

Kosmo huffs at that. His next thought is complex. It’s possessive, but permissive at the same time. _Only if I say so._ It’s followed by a brief notice that Kosmo is fully aware of the lingering and lustful thoughts Keith harbours for his once-team of paladins, and Keith gets the idea that Kosmo thinks it’s cute. 

“So,” Keith says out loud, not trusting himself to give full honesty for this one, “I could still have fun with Hunk… or Shiro… if I had the chance?” He fails miserably at hiding the desire in his voice, but Kosmo keeps that thought to himself.

Instead, Kosmo huffs a quick breath and nods his head. Then his paw touches along Keith’s back and pushes him back down into his submissive pose. He dismisses the idea of other men with a _They are not here_ , then he flips Keith onto his back with a cold nose to the side.

He lays his full body over Keith’s torso, so his hindquarters frame Keith’s head and his muzzle drops between Keith’s legs. It takes a few minutes of shuffling to find a position that’s comfortable that keeps Keith from being suffocated by Kosmo’s fur. Once settled, Kosmo licks a stripe along Keith’s length.

Keith’s erection had been starting to flag after their conversation and all the shuffling into position, but it rises to new heights at Kosmo’s encouragement. The wolf’s tongue is big, wet, hot, and perfectly rough. It practically envelopes Keith’s cock and it’s feels like sin and heaven rolled up in one.

Though Keith already feels like he’s written novels in praise of the tongue’s deftness at fucking into his loose asshole, it’s a different experience to have it wrapped around his dick. Kosmo can be astonishingly delicate with it, lapping and teasing at the sensitive head and along Keith’s foreskin before running his full length again.

Kosmo even tries his best approximation of sucking Keith into his mouth. It leaves his sharp ( **Sharp!** ) teeth set dangerously along the base of Keith’s cock and that fills Keith with a surge of desire like he’s never felt before.

“Fuck, Kosmo!” Keith cries. He fists his hands into the fur along the back of Kosmo’s and unconsciously pulls. Kosmo growls, low and threatening, around his cock and Keith nearly cums on the spot.

He’s not so far gone he doesn’t understand the growl for the warning that it is, so he drops his hands and shoves his fingers in his mouth in an attempt to both stifle his cries and also to keep his hands occupied and out of Kosmo’s fur. 

Keith knows he isn’t going to last long. He’s already been stretched open by his own fingers, licked open by Kosmo, he’s submitted countless ways to Kosmo’s dominance now, and he’s given the single hottest blow job of his life. He’s ready to burst at any moment.

But just as he’s about to blow, Kosmo pulls back and returns to lapping gently along the tip.

Keith makes a desperate whimper and mentally cries out _Nooooooo!_ Kosmo pays him no mind, however. Not that he ever does. He licks and laps at Keith some more, then sucks him down again.

And again he stops just as Keith’s about to shoot down the wolf’s throat.

“Fuck!” Keith calls out, _Come **ON**!_

Kosmo shifts his hindquarters above Keith’s head at that, looking smug, almost like he’s dancing. He’s certainly enjoying Keith’s torment. The dancing draws Keith’s attention between Kosmo’s legs, however, and he delights to find that Kosmo is growing hard again. There’s a peek of blue cock at the top of his sheath, and Keith would bet good money that it would not be hard to coax it all the way out.

Kosmo growls again when Keith lifts himself up on his elbows, and his teeth tease threateningly along Keith’s length. He stops short when Keith touches gently at his sheath and draws it down to lick lightly at the hint of blue cock. 

Kosmo relaxes instantly, and returns to lapping happily at Keith. Meanwhile, Keith has only to circle his tongue around Kosmo and the beast is already elongating and hardening in his mouth. They’re lucky the wolf’s cock moves easier than his half-human one, because the moment Keith opens his mouth to accept more of Kosmo’s cock, the wolf suddenly drops his legs. The force throws Keith back down to the floor, Kosmo’s dick lined up perfectly to slide down Keith’s throat. 

_Fuck!_ Keith thinks in surprise and arousal. He loosens his jaw, relaxes his throat, and lays back as Kosmo fucks down into his mouth. Since his hands are free, he reaches up to massage and tickle at Kosmo’s balls where they bounce just above his eyes. 

Kosmo makes a noise that’s almost a purr and Keith interprets it as encouragement. Further encouragement comes in the form of Kosmo’s increasing thrusts, and in the way Kosmo intensifies his attention to Keith’s cock. 

He licks Keith sloppy, and adds just a hint of teeth, growling for effect. This time when Keith builds towards orgasm, Kosmo lets him. He drinks down Keith’s spurting cum happily, then licks the remainder from Keith’s body. 

_Watch your teeth_ is the only notice Kosmo gives before the great beast stands to full height. He steps away, spins, and stands back over Keith in an instant. 

He settles low over Keith’s body, nudging Keith’s legs wide with sharp claws, then he sinks into Keith in a slow, smooth motion.

Keith moans at the intrusion. He’s not quite as loose and wet as he was before, but it’s nothing worse than he can take. Plus, as he’s discovered, Kosmo’s cock seems to have a small amount of self-lubricant.

In fact, Keith can still taste it in his mouth and he can lick it off his lips. The action seems to grab Kosmo’s attention, and he licks Keith’s lips as well. Keith puckers at the sensation and this, finally, is the closest he’s felt to kissing Kosmo to date. 

Actually, Keith realizes with a small start, this is the first they’ve fucked face to face. And for once, Kosmo isn’t pinning Keith with his claws.

Kosmo seems to notice at the same time – or maybe Keith has opened their communication so wide he can’t even tell what he’s saying to Kosmo and what he isn’t. Either way, Kosmo edges forward inch by inch, sliding his front paws under Keith’s arms and moving them under Keith’s head as a support. 

It surrounds Keith in softness. Kosmo’s soft, warm fur and the heat of his body covers his entire torso as Kosmo lays low over his body. His head rests on Kosmo’s paws. His legs tickle from the sweeping brush of Kosmo’s tail as it wags back and forth. 

Kosmo’s cock is hard and thick as ever, but even that is slower. He takes Keith in a smooth rocking motion that is much needed so soon after Keith’s last orgasm. 

But the whole thing is oddly…. _intimate._

Kosmo makes a noise of assent as he licks again at Keith’s lips.

“Ko-” Keith starts to say, but opening his mouth let’s Kosmo’s tongue into his mouth and he is immediately distracted. Kosmo’s tongue does not go so far as he usually does, staying to the front of Keith’s mouth to play with Keith rather than dominate him. 

Kosmo shifts a little more above him, and his thrusts run deeper into Keith, though they keep the same slow pace. It’s delectable and encompassing. He feels Kosmo so deeply inside him, and it all feels so wonderful. For once it’s nice not to rush.

Keith’s dick can grow interested in it’s own time now, snuggled into Kosmo’s fur rather than hanging in the open air or grinding against the cheap military blankets of his damn planet. 

Keith can take it all in his own time. The powerful movements of Kosmo’s body above him. The way Kosmo’s fur surrounds his entire body in a protective warmth. The way Kosmo’s tongue moves with and against Keith’s.

The way Keith is yearning for more in a way he’s never felt before. 

Keith’s chest feels wide and full. He’s half-terrified, except that Kosmo is right here with him.

_I’ve got you, pup,_ Kosmo thinks, kindly. Lovingly. _I’ve got all you need._ Kosmo gives a particular good, deep thrust, _You’re mine. Body and soul._

The wolf turns his head to bite at the line of Keith’s shoulder. It lacks the power, the passion of his usual bites, but it goes deeper than ever, and Keith’s whole body undulates with equal parts pleasure, pain, and affection. 

He runs his hands through Kosmo’s fur along his sides and the back of his neck. It’s so rare that he’s allowed to do it during sex. Kosmo’s fur feels like silk beneath Keith’s sweaty palms and Keith luxuriates in the feeling. He pets Kosmo and holds him tight as Kosmo soothes away the blood he bit into Keith’s shoulder.

_You can be mine without losing yourself, Keith. You can be free, just be mine._

“I will,” _I will._ “I’m yours,” _**Yours.**_

Keith and Kosmo rock together with the same slow pace as pleasure slowly builds between them. They’re panting together when Kosmo’s knot starts to build again, and when Keith feels it lock them into place he lets himself go. 

He hold’s Kosmo’s head close to his chest as he releases around his friend – his wolf – his lover.

Kosmo’s own orgasm milks at Keith’s prostate and extends Keith’s pleasure until he feels ready to black out. Then, together, they transport up to Keith’s bed. Still locked, they roll to their sides and curl around each other.

Keith runs a hand through the fur on Kosmo’s belly, watching his fingers move and disappear in the thick coat, feeling contemplative.

_I really sorry I was such a prick, Kosmo. And that I kissed all those people without thinking about you. I’ve been really selfish, and you’ve always been so good to me. You **are** good to me – good for me. I want this to be good between us. I don’t want to fuck this up._ A tidal wave of emotions floods through Keith as he thinks through his swirling feelings. He feels so much for Kosmo, and it’s all so complicated. And sharing it like this, through their mental connection, where there is no hiding from his own honest feelings, is more than Keith has ever shared with another living creature. 

Kosmo waits patiently as Keith lets his emotions sweep over him to Kosmo. After a short time, he slips out of Keith, but he just uses that freedom to pull Keith closer, until Keith is buried in soft, blue fur.

Once Keith has shared all he can, and he is left feeling more vulnerable than he ever thought possible, Kosmo opens his own connection.

He shows Keith his own, matching, emotions: full of the same confusion, insecurities, and uncertainty. 

_I don’t want to fuck this up, either,_ Kosmo reassures Keith, _But I want this, and all it comes with, too much to run. You can belong to me, and I’ll belong to you, for as long as that will take us._

Keith relaxes against Kosmo after that, and determines not to overthink it.

Though before they fall asleep, both Kosmo and Keith wonder to themselves whether anyone knows if space wolves mate for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! This chapter somehow caught feelings at the end??? Oh well! It happens, I guess. Don’t worry, it’s not going to be mush-city from hereon out or anything. I have horny plans for our wolf and his boy.
> 
> Also, I hope you like how I said I wasn’t going to have an overarching plot, when clearly this chapter wraps up the ‘shitty evil-robot planet of bad-at-sex aliens’ arc. Here’s hoping all the next chapters stick to the one-shot concept a little better, hmm?
> 
> I hope you like this update. My brain was dying for some submissive Keith crawling to Kosmo and sucking him off.


	4. Those that Rut together stay together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Kosmo return to the Atlas, where only Krolia knows about their relationship. Not that they're doing a great job keeping it a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new tags have been added for this chapter you might want to take note of.
> 
> Mostly the somnophilia, public displays, breath play, and knotting in the mouth.

The return to the Blades headquarters, located un the underbelly of the Atlas where they have their own private hangars and quarters for Blade members, is… well it’s something. 

Krolia stands amidst the parked fighter-class ships and waits for Keith and Kosmo to disembark their small craft. She meets them at the bottom of the gangplank and pulls Keith into a welcoming embrace.

“Keith,” she says.

“Hello.” He doesn’t have the chance to say anything more before Kosmo noses at Krolia’s arm, grabbing her attention.

_I have mated your son,_ he thinks so that they both can hear. 

Keith’s face flushes so quickly he feels lightheaded. He doesn’t want to look up at her face, but he forces himself to just in time to see his mother’s eyebrow raise.

Krolia’s reply is an unamused acknowledgement of a fact – _I see_. Her yellow eyes sweep over Keith before turning to take in Kosmo’s smug look. Her thought is not completely happy but it is not angry either, which is about the best Keith could hope for. “And you’re happy with this?” she asks, eyes pinning Keith in a hard stare.

Keith blushes further and nods.

_Then congratulations_ she thinks to them both. It doesn’t exactly feel like a celebration, it’s more like an acceptance, and there’s a finality to the thought that suggests she wants no details. She steps back from Keith and gives Kosmo’s head a light pet. “Come on, we need to debrief your mission.”

She leads them out of the hangar and towards one of the meeting rooms. Kosmo walks at her side while Keith trails behind them.

As they walk, a look passes between Krolia and Kosmo that suggests they are in communication that Keith is not privy to. He’s not sure how he feels about that. He knows that Krolia is the only other person who can communicate with Kosmo like this, and he knows that they have their own friendship of sorts. But he doesn’t know how he feels about his mother and his mate having conversations in front of him that he can’t hear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They don’t tell anyone else they’re together. Well, Kosmo’s unable to tell anyone and Keith keeps his mouth shut, so the result is that only Krolia knows about them. Keith likes it that way.

Sure, they’ve all fucked aliens, and some (the Holts) have fucked every robot and machine it’s possible to fuck, but Keith is not certain that the others will accept his relationship with Kosmo so readily. The main issue being how much Kosmo looks like a dog. 

Keith can’t count the amount of times he’s had to remind the others that Kosmo is **not** a dog. He’s not even a wolf, by human standards. He’s a sentient alien being. He’s just on 4 legs.

The real problem is that Kosmo can only communicate with Keith and Krolia. He likely could communicate with the others, but it would take them forging a strong enough bond with him, over enough time for the physic links to form. It took months on the space whale, just the three of them, before they could speak to each other. Or think to each other. Or what have you.

So Keith just keeps it to himself. He doesn’t exactly hide it, but he’s always been close with Kosmo, so any increased familiarity between them is overlooked by the others. 

Last week, for instance, Pidge walked in on them cuddling in bed and she didn’t even blink at the fact that Kosmo had to jump out of the small garrison-issue bed before she could even find Keith in there. Or the other day, Hunk watched Keith feed half his sandwich to Kosmo and then Kosmo jumped up to lick the crumbs from Keith’s face before Keith could push him away. Nobody said anything.

Other times were a little stranger, sure. A little harder to explain away. Like when Allura and Lance spotted Kosmo hurriedly pushing Keith to their bedroom door. Kosmo had clearly been excited (in fact he had been half hard, but Keith is reasonably sure no one saw that) and had herded Keith with a single-minded devotion; but once again, no one seemed to question it. They all just seemed to take for granted that Keith has a strong bond with Kosmo.

A very close friendship.

For this reason, Keith has his guard completely down as he goes about life on the Atlas. He doesn’t pay attention to the extra affection between him and Kosmo. He doesn’t notice the kinds of looks they share in public when they’re relying too heavily on the secrecy of their private form of communication. 

He doesn’t notice any of it until the day Kosmo meets him in the cafeteria, where Keith is filling a bowl with soft serve ice cream from the machine. The room is packed with hungry garrison and blade officers trying to get supper, and many of them see as Kosmo sniffs and nudges pointedly at Keith’s ass, before nipping at a round cheek through his clothes and giving a short “yip.”

Keith wheels about quickly at Kosmo’s sudden behaviour.

“What?” he asks in surprise. A quick glance around the room shows many (many) officers averting their eyes.

_Home,_ Kosmo replies, with a sense of longing for their apartment that’s so strong Keith can feel it in his bones. Kosmo’s eyes dart around the room, surveying the mass of people. He looks on edge, eyes narrow, ears low. He looks like he expects any/all of them to attack without a moment’s notice. Even his fur looks fluffier than usual, like his hackles are halfway raised.

_What’s wrong?_ Keith asks. Kosmo gives no reply except to increase the longing until Keith shakes with the need for their private rooms. _Ok,_ Keith assents, and he reaches out for Kosmo’s neck. 

No sooner does he touch the soft fur and they are whisked away in a cloud of blue smoke. They land in Keith’s bed, with Keith sitting on the mattress, pressed into the corner of the room, and with Kosmo lying in front of him, blocking him in. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Keith asks, not hiding the concern in his voice.

Kosmo whimpers lightly and lays his head in Keith’s lap. Keith obliges the wolf with a slow, smooth pet from his head down his neck. 

_Just stay here,_ Kosmo thinks to him, a touch of desperation to the thought. _Don’t go. Stay here with me._

They stay like that all evening and then curl up around each other and fall asleep.

That night Keith has Very Good Dreams™. There’s not much plot (there never is) but he’s full of good feelings. Kosmo is there, and so is Kosmo’s tongue. In the dream, Keith is warm and safe, protected under Kosmo’s hulking mass, as he’s being lazily pleasured. 

He wakes with the echo of an orgasm singing through his veins, and the all-too-real press of Kosmo’s hot tongue lapping at the release that coats Keith’s stomach.

_Kosmo, what?_ Keith sends out the thought before he can even make sense of the dark shape standing over him in the bed.

Kosmo replies with a replay of Keith, asleep, and writhing in the sheets as Kosmo licks him to completion. He ends the thought with a very satisfied _Tasty_.

“Kosmo, what the fu- **UCK?** ” Keith tries to ask, but then Kosmo starts to lick his dick clean and Keith folds in half like he’s been punched in the gut. Oversensitivity kicked in with his awakening, and Kosmo’s tongue is more eager than usual in his cleaning. “Kosmo! Wait! Stop!” Keith cries.

His hands fly to the wolf’s head and grips fistfuls of fur just under Kosmo’s ears. He doesn’t wrench Kosmo away, though. And he mentally sends a mixed message through their connection, crying wantonly _God that feels good! Just there. Don’t stop._

Kosmo doesn’t stop, and within moments Keith is reduced to a twitching, moaning mess. His arms and legs jerk with each pass of Kosmo’s strong tongue as he licks and licks at just the head of Keith’s straining cock.

It’s strange to be able to move so freely in a time like this. Keith dimly understands that it’s because Kosmo hasn’t pinned him at all, not with his sharp claws or his heavy body. Keith can move as he likes, and he can push the wolf away if he is so inclined, though he wouldn’t dare. 

Keith rocks and writhes under Kosmo’s tongue, his second orgasm being wrung out of him slowly, almost painfully. The sensations are too much, but at the same time they’re not enough. He’s missing Kosmo’s harsh abuse of his prostrate, and the way his body stretches to accommodate Kosmo’s hard length. He’s missing Kosmo panting in his ear and biting at his shoulder as they grapple together. He’s missing the warm, soothing feeling of fur along his back, easing the sting of sharp claws and teeth raking over him. 

Keith is used to feeling Kosmo everywhere – all over him.

Now his body is exposed, and he feels weak against Kosmo’s wicked tongue. He feels like his whole body is a livewire, jittering in the wake of a tongue that sparks electricity through his entire being. 

The only thing Keith can hold onto is Kosmo’s head as he licks and licks and licks until Keith is shuddering and spurting weakly along his stomach a second time.

_Delicious_ Kosmo thinks, supporting his statement with a pleased rumble as he licks Keith clean once again.

Keith sobs once when Kosmo cleans his soft dick, but this time the wolf lets him be.

A few moments later, Kosmo settles himself down atop Keith, spreading his warmth and weight over Keith’s chest. He licks Keith’s neck a few times then lays his head on the pillow beside Keith.

Already Keith is falling back asleep, wrung out from 2 orgasms. His last thought is: _Seriously, though. What was that?_

Kosmo wiggles slightly, getting more comfortable in the bed, and pulls Keith in closer with a gentle paw. _Mine._

And that’s all the answer Keith gets.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When morning finally dawns, Keith has to fight Kosmo to leave their room. The wolf pulls all the tricks he knows to get Keith to stay. He bites at Keith’s clothes and pulls him back to the bed, he stands and blocks the door, and he teleports Keith back into the bed every time he so much as touches the door. 

Keith argues that he has a job to do, that the universe still depends on him, and that he is needed in conference room D in less than an hour. Kosmo ignores each argument without providing any counters and becomes increasingly irritable the more Keith tries to leave.

By the end, Keith is yelling and Kosmo is snapping his teeth. 

Ultimately, Keith wins, through sheer determination and stubbornness, but Kosmo follows him out of the room. In fact, he hounds Keith’s every step. He glares at anyone who tries to get close to Keith the entire day and is moody and irritable with both Krolia and Keith. 

He doesn’t want to eat, hardly wants to drink, and any attempt at communication is so wrought with his irritation as to make any additional meaning unintelligible. The only clear thought Keith gets out of him, besides intense dislike of every human and galra on the ship, is that he wants to be back in Keith’s room. Which would be fine by Keith, except that Kosmo refuses to go alone. Either Keith goes with him, or he stays at Keith’s side.

By the time the lights switch into evening mode, Keith and Kosmo are having a stand off in the cafeteria. Hunk’s made their favourite, Althinian boar steaks, and Keith has a plate loaded high with them, trying to goad Kosmo into eating some. 

Usually the giant wolf will eat 3 or 4, and if he’s hungry, 5 or 6. Today he wants none of it. 

It should be his prerogative whether he eats or not, but Kosmo’s hardly had a bite since yesterday and Keith is getting concerned. So they sit in a glaring stalemate in the far corner of the cafeteria. Kosmo has his back turned to Keith, glaring such daggers across the room that they’ve been given a 2 table-wide berth. If anyone looks their way, they get a glimpse of sharp canine incisors. 

Keith stubbornly holds out a thick cut of steak on the end of a fork. He dangles it tantalizingly in front of Kosmo, moving it into the wolf’s line of vision wherever he turns his head. 

“Come on, buddy. Just eat a little bit, ok?” Keith wheedles. Kosmo doesn’t respond, and Keith is beginning to suspect that Kosmo’s not listening at all. _The meat tastes so good,_ Keith tries. He takes a bite of one and does his best to replicate the taste in thought for Kosmo. _Yummy, yummy._ (Keith does his best not to also transmit the feeling of stupidity that comes with that last thought).

Kosmo shifts so his back is more firmly set against Keith’s knees, and continues to glare at the Atlas crew. 

Zethrid and Ezor wave to Keith from across the room, and start to head in their direction, and Kosmo honest to god growls at them in warning.

“Kosmo!” Keith admonishes. He taps Kosmo on the head, but it does nothing to stop the wolf. In fact, the growls grow lower and more dangerous as Zethrid and Ezor move closer and closer. 

It’s frustrating. Keith doesn’t understand why Kosmo’s acting like this, but he’s starting to see that there’s absolutely no reasoning with the giant beast. 

Keith sighs heavily, and apparently Kosmo can sense his victory in the sound because the wolf suddenly jumps to his feet and whirls around. He takes the plate of steaks in his teeth and then in a flash they’re back in their room. 

_Now will you eat?_ Keith pleads as Kosmo curls up beside him in the bed. 

Kosmo gives him the stink eye, and makes a mocking, grumbling noise, but he also drops the plate in Keith’s lap and swallows the top steak whole. They demolish the steaks between them, and Keith is allowed to put the empty plate on the desk along the far wall. The moment the porcelain touches the wooden desk, Kosmo starts whining in the bed.

“What’s gotten into you, boy?” Keith asks. 

He moves back to the bed and Kosmo begins nosing at his clothes, nipping lightly at the fabric until Keith gets the hint and sheds his blades uniform. Then a claw scrapes lightly along Keith’s hip with another low whine so Keith pulls his boxers off too. 

Kosmo is unusually gentle as he whines again and noses at Keith’s hips and chest, moving Keith around the bed until he’s positioned just how Kosmo wants him. Which is on his back, legs spread so that Kosmo can lay between them with his head buried in Keith’s neck. 

When Keith wraps his arms around Kosmo, the wolf sighs happily. He wiggles just enough to make it clear what he wants, then settles again as Keith pets slowly through his long fur. Keith pets him in a long line starting between his eyes and going over his head and down his back as far as Keith can reach. He pets the soft, delicate fur at Kosmo’s mouth, and he scratches behind his ears. 

It’s soothing. Kosmo’s steady breaths are in Keith’s ear, and his weight and warmth are pressed along Keith’s body. Kosmo is calm and content. Keith nudges lightly at their psychic connection and, for the first time all day, he doesn’t come up against a wall of wary, restrained anger. 

Keith relaxes further from the content feelings pouring off Kosmo. But he still has one worry. 

One worry that grows larger the more he thinks about it.

He turns his head and gives a light kiss to Kosmo’s snout, then, in hardly more than a whisper, he asks, “Are you sick?”

Kosmo makes a soft, low, “boof” sound. _Not sick. Just…_ What follows is a complex emotion that doesn’t translate into words. It’s a sense of unease if his mate is not there, it’s a distrust of everyone, it’s a longing for home and comfort and the safety for each other’s arms. 

It’s a jumble of emotions so strong it makes Keith shudder. He gives a response of deep concern for Kosmo, he holds the wolf tighter and thinks, _I’m here for you._

Kosmo licks behind Keith’s ear. _I know. It won’t last much longer._

The next morning, Keith once again wakes up from a sex dream to find Kosmo has licked him to completion. Just like the morning before, Kosmo is happy to lick up the mess he made on Keith’s stomach. 

“Kosmo,” Keith groans, rubbing at his eyes. He’s not sure he can take another torturous licking session.

But this time, Kosmo only gives Keith a cursory cleaning before he is up and readjusting his position over Keith’s naked body. He licks a hot, sticky strip from Keith’s collarbone to his ear as his large body settles over Keith’s, pinning Keith to the mattress. 

Keith can feel the hot, slicked hardness of Kosmo’s unsheathed cock against his belly, and it makes him gulp. Anticipation pools in his gut now. He wonders if Kosmo licked him open already – he hopes so, because there’s no way he’s taking a knot without prep, but at the same time it’s deeply disappointing to think he slept through something so wonderful.

But Kosmo just ruts across Keith’s stomach a few times before adjusting himself so that his heavy cock drags across Keith’s with each rock of his hips. Kosmo’s balls tap against Keith’s as the wolf sets his pace. 

Within a few moments, Keith’s stomach is wet from Kosmo’s slick cock, and Kosmo is gliding easily over him. Still, it’s slow going to try and get off like this. 

“Are we just… doing this now?” Keith asks, confused. It’s nice enough, he supposes, and it’s feeling better now that Keith’s spent cock is starting to wake up for round 2. It’s not something they’ve ever done before, and Keith doesn’t really understand its benefits. “Don’t you want to fill me?”

Kosmo whines like that’s all he wants, but he replies with a dismissive _Later. Need to mark you._

_Mark me?_

Kosmo doesn’t reply, his focus entirely on grinding every ounce of pleasure off Keith’s abdomen. 

So they continue to grind. They move fast and rough against one another, trying to make it enough to get off. Keith works up an ungodly sweat, trapped as he is underneath Kosmo’s heavy fur coat. He’s grimy and disgusting, and Kosmo licks randomly across his neck and chest, making him even worse. 

Drops of precum smear across Keith’s stomach, adding to the mess of Kosmo’s wet cock. The fur of Kosmo’s underbelly sticks and drags across Keith’s skin, adding a strange, textured friction to their activities. It’s slow going, but Keith starts to tense under Kosmo’s administrations. He has to focus on the feeling, and urge himself forward or else he might never come. He might just lay here, under his wolf, grinding, for the rest of their lives. An infinity of being almost there.

The frustration is pleasant enough in its own way. 

After a while, Kosmo starts to growl, low and unsatisfied. It’s little wonder. Kosmo’s heavy weight is enough to slowly bring Keith around to another orgasm, but this position can’t be doing much for Kosmo. His cock needs to be embedded somewhere. His knot practically demands a hot, wet hole. 

Keith has several such holes he’s more than willing to use for Kosmo’s pleasure, but that’s apparently not what Kosmo wants. The only thing Keith can think to do is to slip his hands between their surging bodies and give Kosmo a tight fist to fuck into. 

Kosmo barks as Keith’s fingers wrap tightly around him, and licks Keith’s face in praise. He picks up the pace ten-fold and soon after, Kosmo’s knot starts to expand in Keith’s hand.

He whines in Keith’s ear and then covers Keith’s entire chest in his cum. He keeps moving as Keith flexes his fingers, milking the knot for all it’s worth. 

Keith is close. He can feel the orgasm building, tight in his gut. He sets his heels into the bed and thrusts up against Kosmo, seeking as much friction as he can get. He just needs a little more. Just a little. Just something to push him over, because he’s so, so close.

Then Kosmo’s sharp teeth sink into Keith’s shoulder.

The pain is exquisite. Keith tenses so hard his entire body bows up into Kosmo and he coats his own release into Kosmo’s fur. 

There’s a faint smell of blood in the air as Kosmo’s tongue soothes over Keith’s shoulder. He bit hard. Hard enough to bleed. Hard enough to mark. 

“’M I marked up enough, yet?” Keith asks in a tired grumble. He feels ready to go back to sleep. Or ready to shower. 

Maybe he could sleep in the shower?

_No shower,_ Kosmo orders. He shifts above Keith and starts nosing about Keith’s hair and neck, sniffing like he’s checking Keith over. He sits up, careful not to shift out of Keith’s tight grasp over his still hard knot, and surveys the damage.

Keith looks an absolute mess. He knows it, because Kosmo shares the image through their mental connection. Keith’s hair is matted, his face is blushed, his stomach is a disaster area of mixed-species’s bodily fluids, and he has a neat line of dark red pinpricks along his shoulder. Kosmo is disgustingly proud of his handiwork. The happiness and pride suffused in the image is so palpable Keith’s toes tingle with second-hand delight. 

“Alright, alright. Now clean me up,” Keith demands, and little churlishly. 

Kosmo ducks his head down to Keith’s stomach as if he’s obeying the command, but he doesn’t lick him clean like Keith expects. No, Kosmo shoves his nose into the thickest pool of semen and pushes it up Keith’s chest to his collarbone.

“Kosmo! Hey!” 

Keith moves instinctively to push Kosmo away and he gets a warning bark for his troubles. Kosmo’s knot is still too hard for Keith to do anything but hold it tight. 

So, Keith resigns himself to being at Kosmo’s mercy for a few more minutes. “What are you doing?”

_Marking._

Kosmo spreads his spunk all across Keith’s body, nosing it into his neck and even rubbing it as best he can into Keith’s arm pits. 

_You smell like me._ Kosmo thinks it like it’s high praise. 

Once he’s done coating Keith over like a disgusting Jackson Pollock piece, Kosmo does oblige to clean Keith off. Though it’s not much cleaner to have semen replaced by wolf slobber. 

Kosmo takes his time cleaning Keith off. His tongue a little rough and dextrous as always. He starts at Keith’s ears and neck and works his way down with a methodical slowness. It’s not until he reaches Keith’s nipples, and is cleaning them with extra intent, that Keith realizes his blood is starting to heat a third time.

“No, Kosmo, I can’t,” Keith says weakly. A single, low growl, and the trace of fang along the edge of his nipple has Keith baring his neck in submission. 

Kosmo works lower and lower until he stands and wrenches out of Keith’s grasp, his knot long gone and all but forgotten.

He gives Keith’s cock only a cursory cleaning, for which Keith is grateful. He’s only half hard, though he’s horny as hell, and even the light attention his cock receives is enough to have him biting his fist to stifle a scream. 

No, Kosmo works lower instead. He laves Keith’s balls in attention, then he pushes Keith’s legs wide with sharp claws and settles in for a meal. 

It doesn’t take long for his tongue to work Keith open enough that it can dart in and out with ease, fucking Keith thoroughly. There’s no more slow. No more gentle. Kosmo is all business now, and he attacks Keith’s prostate mercilessly until Keith is biting dents into his fist. 

It’s over with a lightning flash, and Keith is left in a pool on the bed. Kosmo settles beside him, looking smug before licking himself clean as well. 

Keith is allowed to float in the remnants of his pleasure for roughly 6 minutes before his datapad beeps, reminding him of the busy morning awaiting him.

“Fuck!” he groans as he pulls himself into a sitting position. “All this morning sex is going to be the death of me.” He turns and gives Kosmo the stink eye, “ **You’re** going to be the death of me.”

He lurches to his feet and grabs a towel, heading to the adjoined bathroom. There’s a flash of blue and then Keith walks right into his wolf’s side. 

“Wha-?”

_No shower._

“Come on, Kosmo. I’m disgusting!” Keith argues, waving dramatically at his naked, sticky body.

_No. Shower._ Kosmo does not budge from his stance in front of the bathroom door until Keith is dressed. Even then, he allows for no more than a quick face wash and the taming of Keith’s hair, saying, _You look better all fucked out like this._

In the end, Keith looks passable, but he low-key reeks, and his shirt definitely sticks in places clothes aren’t supposed to stick.

But Kosmo does let Keith leave the room without a struggle, and he is more gracious about letting Keith talk to others throughout the day, so that’s something. He even lets Acxa eat lunch with them. 

By midafternoon, things feel practically back to normal. Keith makes it through a long and boring presentation by playing mental games with Kosmo. When they are finally freed, Keith is desperate to work off some excess energy before supper.

He’s not the only one with that idea; he meets Shiro in the changing room and finds Allura, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk in the gym. The girls sit on the bench to the side, with towels over their shoulders and sweat dripping down their foreheads, watching as Lance and Hunk dribble a basketball between them. 

For a moment, Keith considers asking Shiro to spar with him, but a quick glance over to Kosmo, sitting at Pidge’s side and watching Keith like a hawk (or, well, like a hungry wolf), changes Keith’s mind quick. So he nods over to Lance and Hunk and they start up a game of 2 on 2. 

It’s Keith and Hunk versus Shiro and Lance, and it’s surprisingly fun. They trash talk each other – Lance picking on Keith in a way he hasn’t done in years, and Keith rising to the bait good-naturedly in a way he could not have done years ago. They scuffle and yell and run around, and it’s just **fun**.

They work up a sweat, and Keith knows he’s not giving off a pleasant aroma, but he’s forgotten all about this morning’s activities. Luckily, Lance is there to give him a friendly reminder.

“Ugh! Keith! You smell like dog!” Lance cries out loudly. 

Keith doesn’t need to turn around to know that Kosmo looks smug. _You smell like mine_ , he gloats.

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith rolls his eyes and plays it off because there’s nothing he can do about it now. He focuses on the game and how good it feels to stretch his legs and clown around with the paladins after a long day of meetings. 

Kosmo is having significantly less fun. 

Keith is a little to preoccupied trying to kick Lance’s ass to notice the souring flavours of Kosmo’s thoughts, but he does catch a few warning barks when he pats Hunk too warmly on the back, or when he and Shiro go toe-to-toe over the ball. 

There’s a fizzling sense of sexual tension when Keith pulls the basketball out of reach and Shiro leans after him, into his space, rather than sending his arm after the ball. It’s likely noticeable; Kosmo definitely notices. 

That bark is sharp, and when Keith turns he can see the wolf standing, tall and alert, at the sidelines. 

Keith feints right, then dribbles left to get out of Shiro’s space, but Shiro’s too fast and their midsections press together before Keith can run off and score and layup. Kosmo’s growl echoes through the gym and he steps onto the court, creating a barrier of teeth and fur between Keith and the others. 

“Hey, why don’t we, uh, take a break?” Hunk suggests.

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees, eyeing Kosmo warily. 

They go over to the girls and grab for their water bottles. Keith tries to follow, but Kosmo wheels on him and herds him farther into the corner. He’s showing just a bit of teeth. Just enough for Keith’s stomach to drop low and interest to spike his blood.

_Fight me_ Kosmo says, stalking close.

“You sure?”

Kosmo lowers his head and closes his eyes in a deliberate blink that means ‘yes.’ 

It’s not unusual for Keith and Kosmo to spar. It’s a very different kind of fight when you’re working with a teleporting wolf, and even more so when you’re working against one. Keith is fully trained in both fighting styles, but today’s fight is not like normal. 

Today, Kosmo is fighting in close quarters, keeping Keith trapped in the corner, and making a show of shoving Keith this way and that. They grapple and he flips Keith onto his back and presses close. Keith throws some punches and Kosmo responds by dragging claws across Keith’s skin. Keith tries to get the upper hand but Kosmo bites him over the shoulder, in a way Keith now associates with much more enticing behaviour, and it’s hard for him to stifle the instantaneous reaction of his body. 

“Kosmo,” Keith warns, as the wolf pushes him hard against the wall and lingers there several moments too long. Far too long. 

Keith can see the arch of eyebrows from the others. 

_Let them see. They should know you’re mine_ , Kosmo thinks with a snap of his jaws. 

It’s almost impossible for them to miss how possessive and dominating Kosmo is acting. Keith can only hope they’re not freaking out, because there’s nothing to do about it now. Every time he tries to move the fight back into the open, Kosmo herds him back into the corner. Every time Keith tries to keep the spar strictly professional, Kosmo does something to stoke Keith’s fire. 

If there was a spark sexual tension between Keith and Shiro before, there must be a blaze of it now between Keith and Kosmo. 

Then, Keith ends up where he really doesn’t want to be (or where he desperately wants to be, depending on the mood). Keith ends up on his back, trapped under Kosmo’s weight. He tries to move – tries to squirm himself free, but he’s trapped. Utterly trapped.

Though Kosmo is more than pleased by Keith’s attempts to dislodge himself, sending happy thoughts of Keith’s wiggles to him and leaning over his midriff more heavily. 

_Home. Now._ Keith finally commands.

_Yes,_ Kosmo agrees happily. With a flash they disappear from the gym. 

The paladins left behind sit in an uncomfortable silence for several long ticks, staring unblinking at where Kosmo and Keith had been before.

“Does anyone else get the vibe that… there’s something going on with those two?” Hunk asks like the words are hard to get out. 

“What do you mean?” Lance says, sounding oblivious in a way that smacks of forced denial. 

“I don’t know…” Hunk tries to think of a way to explain but gives up almost immediately. The others shrug.

No one acknowledges Keith’s gym clothes, left in a pile on the gym floor where he had been pinned before his wolf took them somewhere more private.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keith lands on his cold bedroom floor rather ungracefully, stark naked. He’s sitting up, which he hadn’t been doing before the transport, which means Kosmo has positioned him this way mid-move somehow. That’s definitely a skill Keith wants to take note of, but before he has even a second to appreciate it, he’s distracted by a sudden darkening of his surroundings and something warm and wet pressing against his lips.

“Wha-umph!” Keith hardly opens his mouth to speak and Kosmo’s cock slides past his lips, his sheath pressing against Keith’s mouth and peeling back as Kosmo quickly fills Keith’s mouth. Keith’s head taps lightly against the side of the bed. He’s trapped between the bed and the 400lbs wolf – and skewered down the centre. Kosmo fills Keith right to the root, the tapered tip of his cock embedded in Keith’s throat without warning. 

Kosmo holds still for a few moments, until Keith’s jaw relaxes from the surprise and Keith takes a few slow breaths through the nose. 

_Kosmo?_ Keith asks telepathically, his mouth otherwise engaged. 

It’s strange to have the wolf just sitting on his tongue like this. He tastes as good as ever, and despite the fact that Keith is confused and still embarrassed and cranky from that display a few moments ago, he can’t help but massage the underside of Kosmo’s cock with his tongue. That taste! And the thickness. Keith can’t help himself; he likes this too much. He loves being pinned and taken like this. 

And his hindbrain tells him he likes that possessive, showy, dominant display of Kosmo’s just as much as everything else.

Kosmo lets Keith enjoy it for only a few seconds before he’s sliding out and then back in, quickly falling into his usual break-neck pace. It’s all Keith can do to keep his jaw wide, breathe between Kosmo’s thrusts, and hold on for the ride as his mouth and throat are thoroughly abused by his loving wolf.

_You’re mine,_ Kosmo thinks to Keith. It’s an encompassing kind of thought and it’s an answer to everything from the last hour. In the gym, Kosmo showed the others who Keith belongs to; now, he’s showing Keith. 

Reminding Keith, really. Except there’s something else underneath the possession of the thought. Kosmo needs to fill Keith, from every end, he needs Keith smelling like him – not just like him, but like Keith’s claimed by him. He needs everyone to know that Kosmo satisfies Keith is every way, and that there’s no room for anyone else.

_Yes_ , Keith agrees. _Want that!_

He starts to feel Kosmo’s knot building against his lips and he grabs it tight in both hands.

_No!_ Kosmo commands. He fucks harder into Keith’s mouth, dislodging Keith’s grip on his knot and forcing it against Keith’s spread lips. _Take me in your mouth. Need to claim you._

Panic overtakes Keith even as the knot starts to pop in and out of his open mouth. 

_No! I can’t take it all! You’ll hurt me._

Still, Keith is trapped in place. The bedframe bites into the back of his head, leaving him nowhere to go, and the engorged cock pulsing down his throat keeps him in place.

_Never hurt you,_ Kosmo reassures him. _Trust me._

Keith does trust Kosmo. He trusts him with his life, and it’s been proven time and time again that Kosmo will always have his back.

Keith takes a deep breath in through the nose and drops his grip on Kosmo’s knot. His hands sink into the fur along Kosmo’s hindlegs, and he can feel the powerful muscles work to fuck the wolf so deep into Keith’s mouth he’ll never leave.

It takes a few thrusts to get the right power behind it, but then Kosmo’s growing knot forces it’s way past Keith’s lips and teeth and locks into place in his open mouth. It hurts like a bitch at first, stretching Keith’s jaw enough to almost dislocate it, but once the knot settles behind his teeth it’s more overwhelming than painful. 

There’s **no room** left in his mouth. Not an iota. 

His tongue is flattened to the bottom of his mouth, and everything is stretched wide around the knot. Kosmo’s cock is buried deep in Keith’s throat so that he can barely breathe.

Keith is denied the taste of Kosmo’s cum as it shoots directly down his throat. But he is given the chance to wiggle his tongue against Kosmo’s knot and attempt to squeeze on it with his jaw, which makes Kosmo bark and whine and spurt another load down Keith’s gullet. 

_You’re ok? You can breathe?_ Kosmo asks. He runs his awareness across Keith’s, checking his mate for signs of distress or turmoil.

Keith takes a slow, difficult breath through the nose. It’s not much, but it’s enough to keep him from passing out until the knot goes down. 

_I’m ok_ Keith responds, though he knows that there’s more than just okayness rolling off of him right now. As Keith sits here, mouth stuffed full of his mate’s cock, struggling to breathe, he realizes he’s never felt so owned. 

Kosmo owns him.

Kosmo is going to rule him, and break him, and care for him, and love him. 

The more Keith thinks about it, the more he likes it. The more overwhelmed he becomes. 

He reaches down and grips his cock tight. He’s already hard from the brutal treatment Kosmo just gave him, and he’s feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. It only takes a few strokes before Keith is coming with an orgasm that feels fuzzy and intense from oxygen deprivation.

The orgasm coils and uncoils through his body quickly. The only problem is that it makes Keith want to gasp for breath.

He no sooner thinks it and Kosmo disappears from inside his mouth and reappears sitting at Keith’s feet, his engorged blue cock still dripping cum and his knot looking painfully full.   
Kosmo yips once and Keith surges forward to clasp his hands around the knot, even as his lungs heave for air. 

_Good boy,_ Kosmo praises, and he licks Keith’s face happily while they wait for his knot to subside. Once it has, Kosmo ushers Keith back onto the bed with his nose and a few well-placed nips along Keith’s rear. _Open yourself_ , Kosmo orders. 

Keith does as he’s told, grabbing the lube and making quick work of opening himself as wide as necessary. While he works, Kosmo ruts himself over Keith’s legs and chest, distracting Keith from his job. The wolf rubs his balls along Keith’s skin until Keith is stinking, then he lines himself up over Keith and fucks him hard and fast. 

Kosmo wrings another two orgasms out of Keith’s over-worked body before his knot locks them together again. They fall asleep together just like that, with Kosmo’s heavy body pinning Keith to the bed, and his hot breath curling the hairs around Keith’s ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A loud knock at their door surprises Kosmo and Keith out of their midday nap. 

It’s been about 2 quintents since they last left their room. Not that Keith isn’t working, he’s doing everything he can remotely from his datapad, it’s just that Kosmo’s possessive behaviour has only gotten worse and Keith has made the decision it is better to fake illness and stay in bed than to walk around, stinking of sex, with a possessive 400 lbs beast at his side ready to maul any man who looks at him sideways. 

“Yes?” Keith calls through the door, shimmying himself into a bathrobe to cover up his nakedness.

_Supper_ , Krolia thinks from the other side of the door.

Keith can hear Kosmo lift his head off the bed, intrigued by the thought. He can practically hear Kosmo’s ears tilt forward in interest as well.

Keith knots his robe in place and claps his hand over the panel to open the door. Sure enough, Krolia is standing on the other side with a tray-full of boxed food.

“So… you’re sick, huh?” Krolia asks, peering into the room at Kosmo, who is still laying across the bed in a whirlwind of blankets.

Kosmo barks as if to say “yes.”

Keith shrugs.

“Have you looked at a calendar recently?” 

“No, why?” Keith asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Krolia shrugs, “It’s around that time of the year that Kosmo gets all territorial and disappears for a week or 2. I thought maybe he wasn’t going to do it this year but it looks like he’s marked his territory pretty thoroughly.”

Behind them, Kosmo yips happily. _Keith is mine_ , he thinks to Krolia.

“I see that,” Krolia says dryly, while sending a thought of agreement to the both of them. _I can smell it, too,_ she adds, and the smell in her mind reeks of sex, sweat, and something Krolia can’t recognize but Keith knows intimately as wolf cum.

Keith is still to busy processing her words to worry about what she’s smelling. “Wait… he does do that.” Keith turns to his wolf and asks accusingly, “is that what you’ve been doing the last few days?”

Kosmo sends the same thought he gave when Keith asked if he was sick. Possession, the need for home and a safe space. The need to care for his mate.

“Well, why couldn’t you just run off on your own like before?”

Keith doesn’t notice Krolia’s short wave, or the way she backs out of the room like it’s about to explode, shutting the door behind her.

_Mate,_ Kosmo answer simply. There’s love in the thought. And caring. And an idea like Keith is perfect and must be protected. Protected and satisfied.

Kosmo jumps from the bed and walks up to Keith, pressing his large head into the centre of Keith’s chest and nuzzling him. Keith holds his wolf reflexively and pets behind Kosmo’s ear.

“I love you too, buddy,” Keith says quietly, pressing a kiss into blue fur. “But you could have given me some warning, you know.”

Kosmo “wuffs” and wags his tail. They stay together like that for a while, then break apart and descend upon the food Krolia brought them. 

“So, how many days are left to this?” Keith asks as they settle back in the bed together later that evening. 

Kosmo doesn’t answer, he just looks at Keith with a far too pleased expression. His tail makes a thumping noise against the wall as it wags.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH This chapter is finally done!! It was so long and took absolutely forever since I only work on it when I'm horny for filth. I'm quite proud of it, though!
> 
> The scene in the gym where Kosmo baits Keith and toys with him and then leaves his clothes in the middle of the floor, has been in my brain since I started this fic and it was good to write it! The others are starting to clue in about them, too, and I think we're going to be headed into threesome territory with the next few updates.
> 
> I'm still open to suggestions if anyone's got something they wanna see!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (and for being nice in the comments!)
> 
> Every few months I go through a horny phase where I need to read/write absolute depravity, and whenever that depravity aims towards Kosmo-fucking, I intend to update it here. So I have no idea how many chapters this will be before I randomly stop. 
> 
> So the plan is for each chapter to be complete in itself, with no overarching plot beside "Keith be horny" so that I don't have to worry about it.


End file.
